Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish
by Victoria0204
Summary: It's Harry 16th birthday, and the only thing he really wants is his family. What if his wish came true? What dangers will he face? Pairs: JamesLily Harry? Read to find out.Disowned. sorry.
1. Harry's 16th Birthday

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 1

You look upon Number 4 Privet Drive and all you see is a normal house. All of the houses, which look identical on this block. The residents of Number 4 Privet Drive where all in the house, all of them having a good time except for one. Mrs. Dursley with her extremely long neck was spying on the neighbors looking for good news. Mr. Dursley was reading the newspaper mumbling something about a worthless boy, but that could never be his son he was talking about. Of course not! He could never insult Dudley Dursley, his pampered son, who was currently watching TV. No, he was talking about the one resident who wished he was somewhere else, Harry Potter.

It didn't matter to the Dursleys that he was the wizarding world savior. Of course not! He couldn't care less. All he knew was that he was useless and was just living off his family's wealth. Not that Harry cared. He would rather be anywhere else than where he is right now. Thinking about last year events, he kept blaming himself for what happened to Cedric. The poor boy was having nightmares every week. Didn't matter to Mr. Vernon Dursley, instead of hugging him and being a supportive relative like most people he would beat Harry for waking him up.

Harry was thankfully blessed with a dream other than Cedric and the Third Task but it was something he still would not have wanted to remember it. It was of course Voldemort and his ambition to torture helpless muggles. Today it was a family with dirty blond hair with 4 people- one father and mother he assumed, and two children both were infants. It was sad to see Voldemort torture the father in front of the mother and children. The mother was constantly crying and the children didn't know what was going on. Voldemort, being the cruel heart-less person that he was, just kept torturing the father.

"Have you had enough yet Mr. Harp? Will you finally cave into what I said? I need something done and I need you to do it." Voldemort said to him.

"I will **never **do what you order me to do!"

Then the familiar flash of green light came and he killed all of them, including the children.

Harry woke up, it was 3 a.m. Couldn't he ever have a peaceful night of sleep? His dreams were either of Voldemort or Cedric, each were equally bad. Either way he saw Voldemort, reborn or torturing someone. Just another night in the life of Harry Potter. Harry got his quill and some parchment that he kept from underneath the floorboard and started to write to Professor Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore-_

_I had a vision of Voldemort killing another family. The family's last name is Harp and they have or had 4 people in their family all with dirty blond hair. I hope you can find them and give them a proper burial. _

_From,_

_Harry_

That was a good enough letter, gave all the details that he got, what more could you ask for. Thankfully Harry found a way to get Hedwig out of his window so that she could deliver letters for him.

"Hedwig, please give this to Professor Dumbledore."

She gave him a nip on his finger and flew off into the black night. Sometimes he felt like Hedwig was his only true friend that he could always depend upon.

Why couldn't Harry get a peaceful night of sleep on his 16th birthday? Maybe it was meant so that Harry could celebrate his birthday? I mean, it was a little bit before 12 a.m., so maybe that was why it woke him up. Whichever way it was meant to be Harry just wished that he could have one night of sleep.

12 o'clock came and went; Harry was officially 16 years old. The only thing that Harry really wanted was his family. Who wouldn't want to know your mother or father if he/she was dead? If only he could just be with them right now, how he wished he could be there, watching them smiling and cheering like all other parents would.

And Harry went to sleep with that thought on his mind.


	2. I have to talk to Dumbledore

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 2

All that Harry felt was complete and utmost torture. Who would want to wake up to a headache the size of Hogwarts? He looks around and sees that this place isn't Number 4 Privet Drive but Hogwarts. Why would Harry be at Hogwarts during the summer? Not that he was complaining or anything, but it was still unusual to wake up to unfamiliar surroundings. He looked around and saw that he was in the 6th year dorms and that his trunk and everything with it was at the front of the bed. Odd, he doesn't remember any of this.

"Hey Prongs, how are you doing?" Said a guy who looked quite familiar, but just couldn't put the name to him.

"What did you just call me?" Harry was utterly confused. Why would think guy call him Prongs, that was his dad's name.

"Padfoot, did you hit your head or something? Why don't you remember me? It's me Sirius Black, you know a.k.a. Padfoot? Are you sure you are okay?"

No wonder he recognized him, it was Sirius, his godfather, except he looked a lot younger, like 20 years younger. He had to go see Dumbledore, something just wasn't right.

"Prongs, where are you going?"

"I'm, um, going to Dumbledore; I just want to talk to him."

"Why? Are you going to give away our prank that we set up for breakfast?"

"Why would I give away your prank?"

He knew that Sirius loved to prank people, but not at breakfast time. He had to get to Dumbledore and fast.

He ran quickly for he knew that if he bumped into somebody else they too would call him James or Prongs. Finally he arrived outside of Dumbledore's office and stood at the statue of the gargoyle. What was the stupid password?

"Sugar Quills? Beartie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Beans? Vampire Pops?"

It finally moved away at Vampire Pops, who knew that he would chose such a crazy password?

"Dumbledore I have to talk to you!"

"Settle down James, would you like a lemon drop?"

"I am not James!" God, couldn't they get it right?

"Well, then who are you?"

"I'm Harry Potter, don't you remember me professor?"

"Well, no, before now I have never met a Harry Potter."

"Professor, what year is it?"  
"It's 1975."

It all made sense, he must have wished last night to meet my parents so I must've traveled back in time to the year 1975 where they were in their 6th year.

_(A.N.: I know that most stories say that in 1975 Lily and James were in their 7th year, but I wanted them to match up with Harry's year.)_

"Harry, what year where you in last?"

"I was in 1996."

"I see, so you must be a traveler from the future. Well may I ask who your parents are?"

"James Potter and Lily Evans."

"Well, do you know any reason why you might be here?"

"I have always wanted to meet my parents so last night on my birthday my wish must have come true."  
"Harry, why would you want to meet your parents? Don't you live with them?"

"No sir, they were killed by Voldemort, while I escape with only this scar." Harry showed Dumbledore his scar. Of course, he was fascinated how he could stand up to the most feared wizard of the time and escape with only a scar?

"Well Harry until we figure out how to send you back to your time, you will continue in your 6th year with Lily and James and in the house you were in."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh and Harry, tell only people who you can trust about your past."

Harry was pondering this. _I hope that they like me. That would be terrible if they were enemies. Imagine, he and his father fighting! I hope not._


	3. Let it All Out

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Disclaimer: Sorry about not posting it earlier, but obviously I own nothing. All hail the mighty J.K. Rowling

Chapter 3

_Good thing I am still in Gryffindor. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't. I guess Ravenclaw isn't that bad but I would rather be in Gryffindor._

In the middle of his thoughts, he spotted Padfoot walking up to him. Should he tell him about his past? Obviously he is going to know him in the future, or at least for a little while. No can't think about that. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey Prongs, did you say anything about the prank at breakfast."

"Of course, not and I'm not Prongs."

Obviously Padfoot looked surprised and confused.

"I'm Harry Potter."

"Are you anyway related to Prongs?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean 'sort of'? Either you are related or not."

"Well then yes I am related."

Apparently Padfoot liked to asked questions, but Harry didn't know if he could take much more of this. It was **really** annoying.

"Padfoot, buddy old pal, walk with me."

"Are you sure you won't get lost I mean you are new?"

"You think I haven't figured my way around by now?"

He was probably wondering where I was going to take him, we were just going to the dormitories to show him some stuff.

"Let's go already, or are you going to stare at me all day?"

We walked around talked about where I was from, and the other sort of things that you want to know from the new kid. Of course I was not new, but you get what I mean.

"Padfoot, can I trust you not to blab this to anyone else?"

"Well I don't know if I can hold it back from the Marauders, but I promise I will try my best not to tell them."

"Good to know, well you might as well sit down. This is going to take a while. I am going to tell you all about me and you are in this too so listen up."

"Okay, so I come from the year 1996 when I am in my 6th year here at Hogwarts. My parents were James and Lily Potter ( used to be Lily Evans ). I live with my Aunt Petunia ( Lily's Sister ) and her husband Uncle Vernon Dursley. In my first year I got my Hogwarts letter and meet my friends Ron and Hermione. I made Seeker on the Quidditch team. See ever since I was little Voldemort was after me. So I had to get the Philosopher's Stone and beat Voldemort which I did. In my second year, Voldemort came back in the memory of Tom Riddle and I learned that I could speak Parseltongue. Of course the whole school was scared of me, thinking I would launch a snake at them. Anyway, my friend's sister Ginny Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and me and Ron Weasley had to go and get her. Anyway, Voldemort was there as his 16 year old self and then I fought a basilisk, killed it, and got out of the Chamber. In my third year, everyone was really concerned about me because you broke out of Azkaban and they thought that you were coming to kill me."

Sirius was really surprised at this part. I mean who wouldn't if you knew that you would be in the worst place imaginable in the future?

"What, I'm going to Azkaban? Why, what did I do?"

"Sirius, you know I can't tell you that. Anyway, so you broke out of Azkaban and then you tried to find me and you didn't. At the end of the year of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher Professor Lupin (you might know him as Remus) came to the Whomping Willow and turned into a werewolf. That was where we found you, and then you told me that you were my godfather. Of course, I couldn't live with you because you were on the run from the Ministry."

Once again, Sirius was really surprised.

"I'm your godfather?"

"Sirius, tell me tell you one more time, that I am from the future. Tell me what is your best friend's last name?"

"Potter."

"Correct and what is my last name?"

"Potter."

"Does that tell you anything?"

"Oh my god, you're James' son!"

"Correct, and the only person he would trust with to make his son's godfather is you. So now I shall continue with my story. In my fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament and of course I was enrolled in it because one of Voldemort's followers wanted to kill me. So I had to go through that tournament and then at the last task that we were given it was a portkey and me and this other kid Cedric were transported to Voldemort's father's grave where he was resurrected and he killed Cedric, while I had to duel with him. I nearly got away and then that was the end of my fourth year. Well, that's my story of what happened to me. Remember you can't tell anyone what happened to me and my relation to James."

"Don't worry I promise."

Harry was so glad to finally tell someone that he didn't even notice James behind the tree listen to every word they said.


	4. James, what do you know?

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 4

Harry was so glad that he finally got to tell someone. As he was walking back with Sirius, he couldn't help but notice a door opening up before they went inside the main entrance of Hogwarts. _Oh no, James must have used his invisibility cloak and listen to everything I said. I better get there quick!_

"Sirius, we have a little problem."

"What is it Harry?"

"You know how James has his invisibility cloak? I think he used it to spy on us."

"How do you know about James' cloak?"

"Padfoot, are you really that thick-headed? I have James' cloak, too."

"Right, I knew that."

They ran through Hogwarts as fast as they can to the picture of the Fat Lady and said the password, which was Lions, and ran inside. They found James playing a game of Wizard's Chess.

"James, may I have a word with you. Sirius, you better come too." Said Harry

"James, what do you know about my past?"

Harry could see the dumbfound look on his face.

"James, I know about the Invisibility Cloak. I have one myself. Do you know about my past?"

"Harry, you have to understand that Sirius is my best friend and I don't like it when he knows something that I don't."

"Do you know about my relation to you?"

"Yeah, I basically heard everything."

"Do you know why I came to past?"

"No I don't."

"James, you're my father and I really wanted to get to know you better."

"Why, it's not like I'm dead or something. Plus you would have Lily, your mother."

"James, both of you died at once. Voldemort used the killing curse on you. Then Voldemort went and put the curse on Lily and then me, but it bounced off of me and hit him instead. That's how I became famous. That's why I'm the boy-who-lived."

James was shocked. How did Harry survive the killing curse? There was no way possible to survive it. Plus, it was such a shock to know that Harry Potter was your son and he looked identically to you except for those glowing green eyes that Lily has. Well, he did come to the past to get to know him, so get to know him he will.

"Harry, I heard that you play seeker. Do you think you might want to try out for our Quidditch team? We do need a seeker."

"James, I would love to."

Sometimes it was just so cool to see father and son, finally together.


	5. Can I try?

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 5

(AN: The disclaimer is for all of the chapters. I don't own anything, all hail J.K. Rowling.)

Please read and review!

"Come on Harry, let's go to the Quidditch pitch right now and see if you make the team. After all I am captain."

"Be there in a minute. Let me grab my broom."

Harry quickly ran upstairs and put on his Quidditch robes and grabbed his broom and went outside to the pitch. James and Sirius was already there waiting for him.

"Harry what type of broom is that?"

"Can't tell you, it's a broom from the future."

"Can we try it out? I mean, it's not like we are going to brag about your high-tech broom."

"Sure, James and you too Sirius, just don't tell anyone."

"Already Harry, mount your broom. Once we are in the air, I will release the snitch and you will have to capture it as fast as you can."

"Sounds good to me."

Harry mounted the broom and waited for James to release the snitch. He did and Harry saw that it was about a couple of feet below James, so he raced to go and get it. The snitch started to go downwards into a spiral and naturally Harry followed.

"Harry be careful!"

It was nice to hear that his father was worrying for him but he had to keep going.

"Watch out, you're about to crash."

No matter. The snitch pulled up about a couple of feet above the ground and Harry just got his hand on it and caught the snitch. He got off the broom and waited for James and Sirius to come to him.

"Harry, that was amazing! How did you do that?"

"James, in our time, every seeker has to be able to do that or else you wouldn't get the job."

"Can we ride your broom now?"

"Of course you guys can. Just decide who is going to ride it first and I'll just watch."

James got to go first. James looked like he was having such a good time and then Sirius just had to go and yell at him. Then Sirius went and he too enjoyed the Firebolt very much.

"Hey Harry, who got you this broom?"

"You did."

"I'll have to remember to buy myself one of these."

"James, did I make the team?"

"Harry, if I put anyone else up there instead of you, there would be no team."

"Thanks."

"No problem, I'm really proud of you Harry."

Couple of weeks ago, Harry thought he would never get to hear those words and now that he did they sounded like music to his ears.


	6. What is it with me and danger?

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. All hail the might J.K. Rowling.

AN: Please read and review. I currently have no reviews. Please review. I need to know if I should continue! : (

As Harry was traveling back from the Quidditch pitch he couldn't help and smile at the praise that he got from his dad. He knew that it was silly to be so happy at the praise that he gave him but it was comforting to know that your father was proud of you. Especially in Quidditch, this was one thing (out of many) that they shared in common. He went back to the Gryffindor tower and said the password (Quidditch) and went inside. He went to his photo album and took a look. There he saw his dad and mom smiling and waving to him and knew that it could never happen. Maybe he was here for a reason though, maybe he was suppose to get to know his mother and father so that when he is facing Voldemort that he could fight for them.

"Hey Harry! Could you come here for a minute?"

"Sure Sirius what's up?"

Sirius looked up and he looked rather confused.

"Sirius, it's just a expression. Like how's it going?"

"Okay you had me worried there. I thought that you had a prank above me and once I looked up that it would land. Anyway, I saw you looking at that photo album. Can I see it?"

"Um. Okay Sirius but don't look at it too long. After you're done looking at it can you put it in my trunk? Thanks."

He gave Sirius the album and went outside to his favorite tree by the lake and saw James there.

"Hey James, I didn't know you liked to go out here."

"Yep. It helps soothe me you know?"

"Yeah. I come out here all the time."

"So what's on your mind?"

Harry wanted to so badly tell him. He wanted to scream_ I am your son. Please be with me and Mom!_ He knew sadly that he couldn't say anything to them and that's what was troubling him.

Harry felt the cold shiver down his spine and he heard his mother scream. He knew at once that there were dementors there.

"James, can you produce a patronus?"

"No, sorry but I can't why?"

"Okay, I want you to stay right behind me and I'll fend them off."

"Fend what off exactly?"

"Dementors James, dementors."


	7. What was that?

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. All hail the might J.K. Rowling.

AN: Please read and review. Sorry it took so look. F-ing school. Anyway enjoy!

Harry was just thinking '_oh my god what am I going to do? There must be at least 25 of them. Oh shit. I have to defend them or else I'll never be born!'_

With a determined look on his face he thought of his happiest memory and shouted 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

What happened next was the most unexpected thing in a while. His regular stag was of Prongs in his gleaming white color, this time however Prongs wasn't white, Prongs had turned purple.

Harry and James watched in fascination as Prongs the Purple was galloping across the dementors and going straight through their heart with an eerie screech. Prongs wasn't just driving off the dementors he was killing them!

'_I wonder why Prong is purple instead of his usual white, I also wonder why he is killing the dementors. Not that I'm complaining of course it's just usual._'

All the while there were some thoughts going through James' head.

'_Why is that my animagus? Why is it purple? Isn't it supposed to be white? Whatever just go Patronus, Go! _

I mean you wouldn't be complaining either if something was saving your life.

After what seemed about ten minutes the dementors were finally gone as the last screech was heard.

'James I have to go see Professor Dumbledore.'

'Yeah! That is not usual Harry be careful though you might be tired.'

For some reason James had just felt over-protective of the boy and so it showed.

Harry couldn't help but smile at his 16 year old father. _I guess you can be 16 but still be my Dad._

'Well, see you later.'

'Sure Harry. Bye'

As Harry was going to Professor Dumbledore's office he couldn't help but wonder why his patronus was purple.

'Professor Dumbledore, sir. I just had to ask you a quick question.'

'Sure Harry sit down, you do look rather pale. Want a lemon drop?'

'Uh, no thank you, sir.'

'So what's bothering you Harry.'

'Well James and I were coming back from Quidditch and we saw dementors. So in order to fend them off I cast the patronus spell and when the stag, which is my animal by the way, came out instead of the usual white it was purple, sir!'

'Harry would you mind showing me?'

Harry concentrated really hard and exclaimed, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

Once again the stag came out as purple as last time.

'Why thank you Harry. I will need some time to think about it. I will talk to you tomorrow after breakfast after I research something.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'No problem Harry.'

'Well see you later then.'

'Okay, bye.'

With that Harry left still pondering what could be so important.


	8. What did you say?

Harry Potter and the Unexpected Wish

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing. All hail the might J.K. Rowling.

AN: I'm so sorry that I couldn't get this up so fast. My grandmother died and was like depressed and had a writer's block. So everybody enjoy and I will try to make this my longest chapter yet. I am back! dances around until she knocks into a wall. _Damn it!_

POV of Dumbledore

'Harry would you mind showing me?'

Harry cried out 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' and then he saw the most beautiful creature, a purple stag.

_Oh, Harry. You must be the boy they talk about in the prophesy. His stag was purple meaning that he is extremely powerful. Oh can you believe it he will be even more powerful than I am!_

'Why thank you Harry. I will need some time to think about it. I will talk to you tomorrow after breakfast after I research something.'

'Thank you, sir.'

'No problem Harry.'

'Well see you later then.'

'Okay, bye.'

After Harry left, he fire called Minerva McGonagall.

'Hello Minerva.'

'Why Albus, what is the matter?'

'Well it seems that our young Harry here has a purple patronus.'

'WHAT!'

'Do you know what this means?'

'Albus, he is as powerful as God!'

'No, not as powerful as God, but he is God.'

'Good grief. How do we tell the poor boy?'

Albus pondered this for a minute before telling her, 'I will personally tutor him so that he will have the magic capability and physical ability to be as powerful as he is destined to be.'

'You better get at it then.'

'I will. Thank you for helping me.'

'Sure Albus.'

As he ended the fire call he realized that it was almost midnight. _I guess I better tell Harry in the morning. Well as the muggles say 'Another day, another challenge'._

(AN: Yeah, yeah, I made it fit the story. So what? Are you gonna sue me?)

With that thought, Albus went to sleep.

Shifting POVs. Harry's POV.

_Another night of dreamless sleep, what a great night!_

Harry got dressed and slowly made his way down to the Great Hall. As he arrived there he saw the morning owls arriving to give mail.

Surprisingly Harry got a note.

_Harry-_

_I need you to meet me in my office after breakfast._

_-Prof. Dumbledore_

He looked up to the Teacher's Table and saw Professor Dumbledore with that weird twinkle in his eyes.

_I wonder if he figured out why my Patronus was purple yesterday._

_Yes, Harry, I have._

_Woah! Was that you Professor?_

_Yes, Harry, I see that your talents are developing at a fast rate. You haven't looked in the mirror this morning I presume?_

_Um, no I just put on clothes and came down here._

_Well, my boy, I'll show you something when you get here._

_Okay, by the way do you mind if we not tell anyone about this, it's kind of weird?_

_Sure, Harry, I'll see you in a little bit._

Ending his mind-speak, Harry quickly finished breakfast and went up to Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password (of course he had changed it to Lemon Drops. Not like anyone could guess that!)

As he was waiting for Dumbledore he looked around the office.

_Funny, it hasn't changed much from last year._

_Glad you think so._

Professor Dumbledore sat down and of course Harry had many questions for him to ask.

'Professor Dumbledore, can you explain to me what is happening?'

'Well, Harry, after your Patronus being purple yesterday, I came up with one possible explanation for it.'

Harry just looked at him like _well . . . then tell me!_

'Harry, I have read many books in my lifetime and since I have a pretty good memory I can recall vital information. I remember that in one of my books there was a paragraph on a patronus that was purple. Of course this was in one of my books on wizardry power levels written by one of my good friends. He was a nice fellow and he liked lemon drops, too, but that's not my point. Harry do you know what the book said the person would be if he had a purple patronus?'

Harry just shook his head and waited for him to continue.

'This may be hard to accept for you but nevertheless you must trust me. The book said that if you have a purple patronus you are God.'

Harry just looked at him like he was nuts.

'Professor, how can I be God?'

'Ah, remember this morning when I asked you during our 'conversation' if you looked in the mirror this morning. You told me that you did not. Well I think that you should look in the mirror and tell me what you see.'

With that Harry conjured up a full sized mirror.

'Harry did you just notice that you did that without your wand?'

'Um, no. It just felt right.'

'Exactly! Now if you would please look in the mirror.'

When Harry turned around was he saw amazed him. He was no like the scrawny skinny boy, he looked like a full bodybuilder. He was around 6'5" and had a white glow around him. His emerald eyes shown with wisdom and power and his hair was the same with his scar sticking out. No one would have recognized him if it wasn't for the scar.

'Oh my gosh!'

'Now Harry are you convinced yet?'

'Yes.'

'Now knowing that you are in fact God I will personally train you in your magic so that you will be able to handle it. You are the most powerful wizard alive because if you don't remember from the Bible stories God is the all powerful controller of the universe.'

'Sir, would that make me immortal?'

'Harry if I'm going to be working with you can at least call me Albus. About the immortal part, no you are not immortal but when you die you will go up to the heavens and rule as God from there so in a sense you aren't ever leaving us. You will though live longer than most will. Harry a normal wizard lives to be 150 years old, a powerful wizard might live to be 250 years old, you my boy will live for at least 700 years.'

'Okay, well Albus while this is all sinking in, let's start training!'

'Ah, I hoped you would say that. By the way since you are going to be working with me you will have a room in my living space because if I am to be your mentor you need to have easy access for me. My quarters are right through that left door over there. Here let me show you.'

So Harry and Albus stood up and went through the door.

Okay everybody I'll leave it at that. I'll try ASAP to get another chapter up.

Victoria


	9. Phillius and Silver

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry. I bet everyone must hate me for not updating this story. I feel so bad. I will try my hardest to update every chance I have. Every single moment I have, I will update, I'll be a lean-mean-updating-machine.

_Blah blah blah blah-_ thoughts

'Blah blah blah blah'- spoken words

-'_blah blah blah'_ – phoenix communication

_sssssnakessss sssspeak _– snake communicaton

The last chapter:

'_My quarters are right through that left door over there. Here let me show you.'_

_So Harry and Albus stood up and went through the door._

There were a million thoughts racing through Harry's head. _I can't believe that I'm God! Does that mean that all the stories were made up that were in the Bible? Or where they just predicting of what I am supposed to be like? Can people really predict a thousand something years into the future? What if I can't live up to the expectations that everyone has set for me? I just hope that I can make my parents proud and be able to do everything that I can to protect my friends in the future. I know one thing is for sure, after all this is done and my training is complete Voldemort will be vanished if that's the last thing I do._

With that thought Harry and Albus went through the door that led to Harry's new rooms. As they stepped into his rooms, Harry was in utter and complete shock. 'Oh my god! (AN: hehehe. That's him!) This place is amazing!'

'Yes, it is quite amazing isn't it?'

Amazing is definitely the description of these rooms. The whole entire room was simple yet elegant. There were five rooms in total as Dumbledore gave him the grand tour, to which Harry paid no attention of course. The first room is the living room/lounge area. It was lavishly decorated with red and gold and blue colors. The sofa was blue, the wonderfully soft carpet was gold/yellow (AN: it would probably be unbearable to look at if the carpet was gold…) and the tapestries and walls were red and blue. There were very intricate red outlines that made the blue walls even prettier than the royal blue color already was. All of the rooms were decorated this way. The furniture was either red, gold, blue, or green because Dumbledore of course was a very colorful person. The walls had a combination of the said colors above, but none of these designs seemed out of place. Everything seemed to fit. Of course, Harry didn't know why he needed a living room, a dueling room, a study room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. He would have been more than happy than to settle for just a bedroom and a bathroom, yet here was this mini-apartment just for him. Kind of made him wonder what he had up his sleeve.

'Harry, we will begin training tomorrow morning at 6 am. We will train for 2 hours in the morning working on your psychical abilities such as working out and running, then go to the Great Hall for breakfast. After that we will continue our lessons from about 8 30 to 11 30. At 11 30 we will go to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch from 12 00 to 5 30, we will continue from at 5 30 we will go for dinner. After dinner we will continue with combat training for another two hours until 8 00. After 8 00 you are to practice mediating and clearing your mind as you will be taught from the Occulumentery lessons earlier in the day. This will be your schedule until the end of the year. Any questions?'

'No professor, that seems great and thank you for everything.'

'Now Harry, it's Albus and you're very welcome my boy.'

Albus then left Harry to explore his rooms further, so Harry did as any guy would, he went to his rooms to go to sleep. As he went to his room he couldn't help but discover two eggs lying on his dresser. He looked at the egg to his right and it suddenly hatched into a beautiful gold and red phoenix. He looked more closely and found a note attached to where the egg and then the egg started talking.

-'_Hello master. What is your name?'-_

_-'My name is Harry, but I do not wish to be your master, instead may I just be your friend.'-_

_-'Of course Harry. I shall remain your faithful companion for the rest of your life. My name is Phillius by the way. If you ever need me all you need to do is call my name and I will be there for you.'-_

_-'Thank you I will keep that in mind, however I don't know what to feed your so hopefully you can hunt for something while I go to sleep.'-_

_-'Of course. I will see you in the morning Harry, sleep well.'-_

Philius then flew out the window, probably to go and hunt for something to eat. Then the egg on the left cracked open and the beautiful green and black snake slithered out and said.

_Hello massssster. My name isssss Sssssilver. I wassss sssssent to be your companion on your journeyssssss._

_Thank you Sssssssilver. I alsssssso do not know what to feed you, ssssso if you want to go hunting for sssssome food, I will ssssssee you in the morning after I sssssssleep._

_Good night masssster._

Silver then slithered out through the window and went hunting for his food. Harry then turned to the note and it read:

_Thought you might need a faithful companions in your quest to develop your powers._

_-GG_

Who in the world was GG? It could wait until tomorrow.

With that in his mind he feel asleep into a deep slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
